


Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline (and Most Things In Between)

by soulpunksora (TMR)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, M/M, Rimming, fucking over a desk, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMR/pseuds/soulpunksora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just bedussey porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  “What the fuck is up with you man?” Bedussey asked, eyebrows drawing together. Even through the daze if coke, he could see that Pancho was acting fucking weird.

  “You really are a fucking pretty boy, huh?” Pancho’s voice was rough as he groped at his clothed dick again, coming a little closer, “Bet all the boys are begging to have their cock down your throat huh, baby?”

  “What the fuck are you talking about?” Bedussey’s voice was hoarse as he asked the question, his eyes flicking down to Pancho’s clothed dick for a moment.

  “I want you to suck me off.” Pancho smirked, “And you want it, too. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’ve always wanted me, huh? Ever since we did our first line together and we ‘accidentally' ended up with my tongue down your throat.”

  Bedussey swallowed, his high fading quickly as he continued staring at Pancho. Pancho, who was currently undoing his pants and who wasn’t wearing underwear. Pacho, who had just pulled him to his knees.

  “I’d suggest you suck. It’ll make things a lot easier for you later.”

  Bedussey didn’t have to look up to tell Pancho was still smirking as he pulled at his hair, bringing him closer to his cock. Bedussey closed his eyes, preparing himself. He hadn’t sucked a dick in years.

  Pancho pressed his cock against Bedussey’s pink lips, making him open up a bit, taking the head in and giving small licks. Pancho groaned, pulling harder at his hair.

  “Stop fucking teasing bitch, or I’ll fuck you over the table dry.”

  Bedussey whined, taking more of his cock in. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks, before taking Pancho in to his throat. Pancho pulled, hissing at the wet tightness of Bedussey’s throat.

  “Fuck yes. Fucking dirty slut, take my cock like that.”

  Bedussey moaned, getting off on the degradation somehow, making Pancho moan.

  “God, fucking stop.” Pacho growled, pulling Bedussey off, “‘s much as I wanna come in your fucking mouth, I wanna fuck you more.”

  He pulled Bedussey up by his hair, making the other hiss in pain. He bent him over Bedussey’s small desk, knocking over papers.

  He pulled down Bedussey’s pants and boxers impatiently, running a hand over his smooth pale ass. He gave it a slap to watch it jiggle and go red before deciding to get down to buisness.He slipped his fingers into Bedussey’s mouth.

  “Suck.” he ordered. And Bedussey did as he was told, drawing out encouragments (“Fuck yes. Sucking so good, you greedy little whore.”) before Pacho pulled them out. Bedussey let out a small whine, giving Pancho an excuse to spank him.

  Pancho slipped a finger into Bedussey’s ass, barely giving him enough time to recover from the slap. He fucked him on one finger, loving the moans he was drawing out of the smaller man.

  He added another finger, stretching him out, and Bedussey was almost humping the desk. Pancho smacked at his ass again, reprimanding him for being a greedy whore.

  Finally, he slipped in a third finger, fucking Bedussey a bit harder.

  “F- fuck y- you have to st- stop or I’m gonna f- fuckin’” Bedussey started but Pancho had already pulled his fingers out.

  He didn’t say anything before he thrust into Bedussey’s ass. He groaned at the tightness and holy fuck, this was almost better than his mouth.

  “Holy fucking shit.” he moaned, bending and pinning Bedussey’s hands to the desk as he started fucking him, “You feel so good, you little fucking whore.”

  Bedussey moaned loudly, writhing under Pancho as he was being fucked. His hips hit the desk with each thrust, probably bruising him.

  “Come you fucking whore.” Pancho whispered, “Come without me touching you.”

  The last bit of dirty talk was all Bedussey needed to send him over the edge. He came hard over the side of the desk, tightening around Pancho.

  “Fuck yeah.” Pancho groaned, thrusting in one last time as he came, slumping over Bedussey.

  They stayed there for a minute, breathing loudly, high off orgasm.

  “That was fucking amazing.” Pancho mumbled, pulling out. Bedussey whined, feeling exposed and a bit uncomfortable.

  “Yeah.” he said, softly, “Now help me clean up, asshole.”

  Pacho chuckled, kissing his ear and running a hand down his thigh.

  “‘Course I will, baby. Can’t leave you dirty and alone if I ever wanna ‘nother lay like that, huh?”


	2. Twin Skeletons

  Bedussey had left when Pancho finally got to the house. Pancho didn’t know this because Bad Twin appeared to have taken residence in Bedussey’s seat.

  “Hey baby.” Pancho said, smirking as he plopped onto Bedussey’s desk.

  “Huh?” was almost all Bad Twin could manage before he was pulled into a kiss by the other. He hadn't exactly been expecting that but  **_holy fuck_ ** he wasn’t going to stop it any time soon.

  Pancho was a rough kisser, nipping his lips and gripping his waist, fucking grinding against him like a horny teenager.

  “C’mon babe,” Pancho whispered roughly, “wanna help you out now, pretty boy... Let’s get you prepped. ‘m gonna eat you out.”

  And Bad Twin had never been fucking talked to like that. He took the words he knew were meant for Bedussey selfishly, letting Pancho bend him over the desk.

  “God... You know how much I love your thighs... And your fucking ass. I feel lucky every time I see them.” Pancho breathed against his ear, smacking at his ass.

  Bad Twin gripped at the desk, arching a bit. Pancho chuckled, running a finger down Bad Twins back before pulling down his shorts. He cupped a hand over Bad Twin’s half-hard cock, rubbing lightly. Bad Twin moaned loudly.

  “Fuck yeah, baby. So loud already. Fucking slutty.” Pancho nipped at Bad Twin’s neck, sliding his boxers down.

  He smacked his ass again, watching it jiggle like it was the fucking eighth wonder of the world. Pancho fell to his knees, pulling apart Bad Twin’s cheeks. He couldn’t help himself, licking at his tight hole tight hole, making Bad Twin gasp loudly, gripping at the desk harder

  “Oh fuck yeah...” Pancho moaned, “Want me to eat you out, baby? Fuck you with my tongue?”

  Bad twin nodded enthusiastically, making Pancho chuckled and smack at one of his thighs.

  “Words, baby.” he said against the skin of Bad Twin’s reddening thigh.

  “Y- yes please...” Bad Twin moaned, “E- eat me out,  **_please god eat me out_ ** .”

  “Since you asked so nicely, really can’t say no can I?”

  He buried his face between Bad Twin’s cheeks, licking and nipping at his hole before pushing his tongue in.

  “Holy fuck yes oh my god...” Bad Twin babbled, encouraging Pancho to go a little bit harder.

  He kept going until he edged the other, then pulled back, spanking him lightly.

  “So good for me baby...” he mumbled, standing up and clumsily slipping out of his jeans, “Want my cock inside you?”

  “God yes.” Bad Twin moaned, wanting to finish so badly.

  Pancho didn’t hesitate, starting off with two fingers, seeing as Bad Twin was already slicked up. Bad Twin moaned at the stretch, liking the burn a bit too much. That made Pancho insert another, wanting to be inside him right the fuck now.

  “Oh fucking yes please... N- need you...” Bad Twin moaned, his face pressed into the desk as he pressed back against Pancho’s fingers.

  “Sure are being loud today, baby...” Pancho whispered, “I like it... You should try it more often...”

  Bad Twin nodded against the fake wood of the desk. Pancho kissed his neck, leaving a small bite mark that would probably fade before the end of the day.

  Pancho knew he was ready. He slipped his fingers out, making Bad Twin moan at the loss, and lining up. He teased, rubbing against Bad Twin’s hole for a moment before slipping all the way inside.

  “Always so fucking tight, baby... You feel fucking amazing...” he groaned, gripping at Bad Twin’s hair.

  He didn't give him time to adjust before pulling back and slamming in again, making Bad Twin whine loudly. He pulled at his hair. fucking him hard.

  “You’re such a slut for me, huh?” he asked, giving another sharp pull, “My little fucking whore.”

  Bad Twin nodded, not able to force anything out of his mouth except moans. Pancho laughed roughly, continuing to fuck him.

  “You can come if you want, little slut.” he whispered, breath hot against Bad Twin’s ear.

  It only took a few more thrusts before Bad Twin was coming over the desk hard (probably harder than he ever had in his life). Pancho groaned as he felt Bad Twin’s body tighten, thrusting into his fucked-sensitive body before coming inside.

  “Fuck yeah that was good...” Pancho whispered, “Don’t tell Bedussey about this, huh?”

  Bad Twin’s eyes widened as Pancho pulled out.

  “Or do, he might get off on it.” Pancho smirked, smacking a kiss to Bad Twin’s cheek, “I knew it wasn’t him as soon as you started talkin’. He never talks like that, even if I tell him. The little bitch.”

  Bad Twin tried to find words to say. What did you say when you’d just let your twin’s boyfriend fuck you? Did they make Hallmark cards for this.

  “Sh...” Pancho said softly, “t’s okay, baby. He won’t mind. He’ll think it’s a compliment, the little narcissist. Might even want you to join us next time.”

  Bad Twin was still worried as hell, Pancho could see it. He sighed, running a hand down Bad Twin’s side.

  “Hey, I’ll get you cleaned up and we’ll watch a movie.” he would offer to do a line, but he didn't want to be the one responsible for getting Bad Twin back on the stuff, “When he comes back from whatever the fuck he’s doing, if he’s not high as fuck, we’ll all talk. Nothin’ for you to be ashamed of.”

  Bad Twin nodded, letting himself be led to the bathroom to wash up.


End file.
